Benutzer Diskussion:Schwarzsprenkel
Hi das ist meine Diskussionsseite. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich Sachen fragst, weil ich liiebe Fragen! Vergesse aber nicht, am Ende eine Signatur zu hinterlassen! Lg Black Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 15:15, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Test (fragt nicht) ** --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion)(UTC) Hallo Schwarzsprenkel, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim Herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Schwarzsprenkel. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Bilder können ebenfalls hochgeladen werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann hilft dir die Seite Hilfe:Bilder sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Solltest du Fragen zu spezifischen Dingen hier im Wiki haben, zögere nicht, dich an einen unserer Ansprechpartner zu wenden, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 07:45, 8. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Willkommen :) Hi Schwarzsprenkel (kann ich dich Black nennen haha), ich bin KittyVanilla oder einfach Vanilla und wollte dich hier im Wiki willkommen heißen. Ich bin selbst erst seit ein paar Monaten hier, habe mich aber mittlerweile gut "eingelebt". ^^ Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden, falls du das willst, oder ich kann dir beim Erstellen eines Profils oder was auch immer helfen. :3 Viel Spaß im Wiki! ~ 13:00, 8. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re:Re: Willkommen Kein Problem! Und danke für den Glückwunsch^^ 17:56, 8. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Bachpfote Hi Schwarzsprenkel Ich habe dir dein CA gemalt. Ich hoffe es ist so in Ordnung. Allfällige Änderungswünsche einfach melden. LG 16:05, 9. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Happy birthday Hey Black, alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Wie alt wirst du denn, wenn ich fragen darf? ^-^ Wenn du willst, kann ich dir als Geschenk eine Siggi gestalten (Text, Farbe, Schriftart, Schatten, Boxen, whatever) oder ein CA malen (aber ich bin net besonders gut, kannst du hier sehen, ignorier das von Klops haha) oder irgendwas anderes. Du entscheidest :) Genug Gelaber, hab noch einen schönen Tag! 06:20, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Willkommen im Wiki Schwarzsprenkel, und gleich Geburtstag mensch! Dann wünsche ich dir mal alles gute^^ Ich habe mal auf dein Profiel gemalt und mir gedacht, ich zeichne deine Kätzin Crystal als Kriegerin :3 Also hier bitteschön: Datei entfernt du kannst das Bild gerne auf deinem Profiel benutzen. 08:52, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Ich wünsche dir alles Gute im neuen Lebensjahr und auf eine tolle Zeit im Wiki^^ Geniess den Tag. LG, Mohn 10:11, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Bild Hi Schwarzsprenkel, das ist ja echt nett von dir, dass du mir ein Bild malst, obwohl wir uns ja gar nicht kennen, dankeschön :) ich finde selbstgemalte Bildgeschenke übrigens sowieso viel schöner bzw. vor allem persönlicher als eine nur ausgemalte Vorlage, also alles gut^^ Dir dann alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag und noch einen schönen Tag. 16:25, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Spiel Hallo Schwarzsprenkel, Bitte melde Spiele im dazugehörigen Sammelthread für solche Anmeldungen an. Der Thread ist der erste, wenn du nach "Wichtiges & FAQ" filterst. bitte beachte auch, dass Spiele möglichst irgendeine Form von Meinungsaustausch, Diskussion o.Ä. haben sollten, da normale Forenspiele in der Regel in Spam oder inhaltslosen Beiträgen ausarten, die wir hier nicht haben möchten 17:09, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) ReReReReReReReReRe Hi! Okay ich muss das jetzt ein bisschen strukturieren, sonst blickt keiner mehr durch xD Erste Nachricht: Danke für das mit dem CA :) und schön, dass du das Geschenk mit Blut zusammen machst! Zweite Nachricht: Erstmal schön dass du mein Profil liest c: ja ich mag bnha, ich hab aber (falls es mehr gibt) nur die ersten drei "Staffeln" geschaut ^^ Jetzt zu dem CA: Natürlich male ich dir eins! Ich werde auch versuchen, es an die Katze auf dem Bild anzupassen, allerdings muss ich anmerken, dass ich Schildpattkatzen kaum malen kann und die Streunervorlage IMMER verkacke <-< aaalso sorry, falls es sch**** aussieht xD Dritte Nachricht: Awww danke für diese wunderschöne Katze! Falls du mit Blut "enger" in Kontakt bist, könntest du das weitergeben ^^ ich werde das Bild in mein Profil einbauen, falls es dich nicht stört :D 17:34, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) ReReRe + Geschenk thumb Tsuyu, wundervoller Name :D Here we go! Ich war schon vor einer Stunde fertig, hab es aber irgendwie vergessen :/ na ja, egal. Wenn du irgendein Problem hast (z.B. die Tigerung. Ich kann nicht tigern und schon gar keine Streuner xD), kannst du es geeerne sagen, ich verbessere mich gerne ^^ ich hoffe aber, dass es dir auch so gefällt! 19:19, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Bei wie vielen Res sind wir? :D Danke das ist sehr lieb von dir *-* das mit den Tigerungen auch, allerdings sieht man hier ja nur kleine Teile. Ich werd nach der ca-Leerung wsl ein Bild von Treibjunges hochladen (falls keiner es mir wegschnappt lol), da sieht es nicht sonderlich...na ja, ordentlich aus xD 20:32, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) x3 Tu nicht so du kennst mich doch eh :). Bluttatze:3 06:45, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Ok Gut dass Vanilla unser Geschenk gefallen hat :3 Bluttatze 06:47, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Das Reh vom Reh?!?!11 Guten Morgen xD ja, ich hab Treibjunges hochgeladen, du kannst es hier sehen und bewerten, falls du dir die zugehörigen Regen durchgelesen hast. :) Ich habe gerade Ferien, kann deswegen oft online sein. Allerdings geht das nur von 10:00 bis 23:00 und maximal 2 Stunden am Tag, weil meine Mutter das WLAN so eingestellt hat xD meistens bin ich von 10:00 bis 10:30 und von 21:00 bis 22:30 online, ich könnte aber heute um ~21:30 in den Chat kommen, um dir was Genaues zu nennen ^^ Das mit den Bearbeitungen ist auch lieb von dir, ich freu mich auf die Belohnung! :D allerdings haben gewisse Leute hier *hust* 37000 und das könnte noch ein Weilchen dauern xD LG, 08:06, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Wütender Sturm Danke für den Hinweis, allerdings ist uns das Erscheinungsdatum bereits bekannt, wie du an der Seite Wütender Sturm erkennen kannst. Es war lediglich ein kleiner Fehler im Code der Seite, den ich aber nun berichtigt habe. 09:02, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: RPG Hi Black, Tut mir leid, aber ich mag RPGs nicht so gerne. Bei Waca Fan Zeug bevorzuge ich schon eher Fanfictions, das Thema RPGen hab ich schon vor ner Weile "verlassen" ^^ sorry. Ach ja, bitte unterschreib immer mit deiner Signatur (~~~~), weil man so leicht über den Link zu deiner Disk kommt und man den Link nicht extra eingeben muss :) LG 08:03, 12. Jun. 2019 (UTC) RE Hi Schwarzsprenkel, erstmal Herzlich Willkommen im Warrior Cats Wiki. Wie ich sehe hast du dich schon gut hier eingelebt. Also, ich war erst im englischen WaCa Wiki, und dachte, dass ist eine Seite wo man seine eigenen Charaktere erstellen kann. Darüber bin ich dann irgendwie hier her gekommen, und hab mich dann dem damaligen IRC-Chat angeschlossen, wo ich Freunde wie Aki, Tau, Fire oder Tini kennengelernt habe. Ja, und das war irgendwann 2011. Ist also schon ein wenig her xD Ich finde am Wiki gut, dass wir hier viele Informationen angesammelt haben, die auch alle auf offizielle Quellen beruhen und nicht auf Fan-Theorien. Außerdem liebe ich das Character Art. Außer den Diskussionen und den ständigen Änderungen von Wikia/Fandom, stört mich eigentlich nicht wirklich viel.^^ Ich hoffe du hast hier eine schöne Zeit, 19:52, 12. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Tigerung Danke Black, das ist nett ^^ allerdings hat er mir auf Discord vier oder fünf Bilder gezeigt, damit ich das alles besser verstehen kann :D wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch was malen, ich brauche Übung xD LG 10:53, 14. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Chat Hey :) Klar gerne, wie heißt du auf Discord? Links Hi Black mal wieder :D Das ist alles KEIN Vorwurf oder so, nur ein gut gemeinter Tipp xD Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit öfter Charakterseiten bearbeitet hast, bei denen du nur einen einzigen Link hinzugefügt hast. In fast allen Fällen waren die Links in den Texten allerdings schon vorhanden, wie z.B. gerade eben in Graustreifs Seite, wo du einen Link für Feuerpfote erstelt hast, obwohl vorher auf Sammy (selbe Katze) verlinkt wurde. Jeder Artikel wird nur einmal pro Abschnitt verlinkt, ansonsten sähe es (meimer Meinung nach) chaotisch und nicht sehr schön aus c: Ansonsten wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, die Bearbeitung als "Kleine Änderung" (Kästchen unter der Änderungszusammenfassung, denke ich, ich kenn mich aber mit dem Visual Editor nicht so gut aus, da ich meistens den alten Quelltext Editor benutze ^^) abzuspeichern, um zu zeigen, dass es eben nur was Kleines ist und du nicht z.B. einen Auftritt ergänzt/geschrieben hast :) Genug Gelaber für heute! xD Ich hoffe, das hat geholfen, LG, 20:06, 14. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Re: Links Kein Problem, ich helfe gern. :) und nein, das ist eigentlich kein Bug, weils mich nicht wirklich stört, aber wenn es dich nervt, kann ich es ändern ^^ allerdings erst morgen ab 10 Uhr, weil ich davor kein WLAN habe und ich jetzt nur vom Handy aus welches hab, weil mein Laptop ein Spast ist und keine Internetverbindung haben will <.< ja ich schreibe das hier am Handy und es ist EXTREM nervig xD *hust* LG! 20:52, 14. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Rehhh Sind wir hier im Wald oder woher sind die ganzen "Re"s? xD jedenfalls gut zu wissen, wenn du irgendein Problem mit meinem Profil/meiner Disk hast, kannst dus gerne sagen ^^ btw hast du Discord? Wenn ja was ist dein Tag und Username? :) mein wlan geht in 3 Minuten aus also sorry falls ich nicht mehr antworte xD 20:58, 14. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Kann jetzt nicht mehr schreiben, sorry :/ 21:00, 14. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Zu deiner Frage Hallo Schwarzsprenkel! Also hier steht, dass ich seit April 2017 Inhaltsmoderatorin bin. Ist ja kein Problem, dass du einfach da rausgegangen bist. Nächstes Mal sagst du einfach tschüss und dann hat sich das. LG 11:16, 16. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Schwarzsterns CA Hallo Schwarzsprenkel, Es ist zwar toll, dass dir das auffällt, aber Schwarzsterns CA ist mehr als veraltet (und werde ich erst updaten, wenn die passenden Vorlagen alle beisammen sind und das Aussehensupdate bis dahin abgeschlossen wurde), das heißt, wenn ich seine fehlenden Versionen mache, werden auch die existierenden Versionen von ihm mit überholt. Dazu zählt auch, sämtliche Narben von den Versionen zu entfernen, bei denen er noch keine hatte 12:48, 16. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Frage zu Taubenflug Hallo Schwarzsprenkel, da in Taubenflugs Beschreibung von einer hellen rauchgrauen Kätzin die Rede ist, liegt mit hellgrau kein Widerspruch vor, es ist also alles in Ordnung^^ Für die Zukunft möchte ich einmal darauf hinweisen, dass ich für Fragen bezüglich Farben und Aussehen i.d.R. nicht die geeigneteste Ansprechpartnerin bin :') Wir haben aber eine Seite, auf der einige ausgewählte User mit ihren Expertengebieten und Schwerpunkten aufgelistet sind, dort kannst du bei wikibezogenen Fragen ja mal vorbeischauen, um sicherzugehen, dass deine Frage bei der richtigen Person landet. 16:07, 16. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Frage Hallo Black! Nein, ich habe keinen Redlink hinzugefügt, ich habe einen entfernt. Redlinks ("rote Links") sind Links auf Seiten, die nicht existieren, du kannst beispielsweise hier welche sehen. Sie sähen so aus: "Dieser Link existiert nicht" (das ist kein Link, aber sie sähen wie gesagt so aus xD). Allgemein ist es besser, je weniger Redlinks man im Wiki hat, und ich habe einen auf die Seite "Warrio Cats" oder so entfernt, weil die Seite sinnlos ist. Ach ja, mir ist aufgefallen, wenn du bei Diskussionsseiten von Charakteren die Erledigt-Vorlage verwendest, schreib bitte immer das: ** ~~~~ Anscheinend schreibst du allerdings immer folgendes: * ~~~ Es müssen immer zwei Sternchen und vier Tilde sein, damit man sieht, wann du das gemacht hast. Außerdem habe ich die jeweiligen Auftritte, bei der du die Rechtschreibung/Grammatik als geprüft abgehakt hast, alle nochmal durchgesehen und bei 99% davon noch Grammatikfehler (vor allem Konjunktiv) und manchmal Zeichensetzungsfehler gefunden. :/ Stell also bitte sicher, dass alles richtig ist, bevor du es abhakst ^^ Ach ja 2.0: Hast du irgendwann mal Lust in den Chat zu kommen? ^^ LG! 11:08, 18. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Hi Schwarzsprenkel Um deine Fehler allfällig wieder rückgängig zu machen, kannst du in der "Wiki-Aktivität" hinter der falschen Bearbeitung auf das Feld mit der "Lupe und dem Blatt" gehen und draufklicken. Dann ist eher oben rechts ein blauer Schriftzug (rückgängig machen), diesen kannst du dann anklicken. Persönlich empfehle ich dir aber mit der Vorschau zu arbeiten. Wenn du siehst, dass du da Fehler gemacht hast, siehst du es dort und kannst es noch korrigieren. Lg, 16:03, 18. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Zu dem Fehler bei Flossensprung&Spoiler Vielen Dank für den kleinen Fehler mit Flypaws Namen^^ Du kannst eingespoilerte Texte auch selbst bearbeiten wenn du oben bei dem Bearbeiten-Knopf (um die komplette Seite zu bearbeiten) den kleinen Knopf daneben drückst, also da wo man auch auf die Diskussionsseite kommt. Da steht dann Quelltext-Editor (oder eben Visual-Editor, jenachdem was man als Standart festgelegt hat in seinen Einstellungen). Im Quelltext-Editor sieht man auch wie Links aussehen/funktionieren, worauf ich jetzt aber nicht weiter drauf eingehe, weil man das dann schon sieht. Jedenfalls sollte man beim bearbeiten von Spoilern drauf achten, dass man sie nicht versehentlich entspoilert, also die 17:12, 18. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Begründung Sperre Hallo Schwarzsprenkel, du hattest mich ja im russischen Wiki deswegen angeschrieben, ich antworte dir allerdings hier, da es für andere Wikis nicht unbedingt schön ist, wenn solche Gespräche von anderswo dorthin verlagert werden. Um deine Frage nach dem Sperrgrund zu beantworten: Wir haben über mehrere Wege herausgefunden, dass dir verschiedene, u.a. gesperrte Accounts gehören. Dazu zählen unter anderem die Accounts Silverhawk99, die die gleiche Email-Adresse verwendet, die du in deinem Wiki als deine veröffentlicht hast (siehe Bild 1 und 2 auf der Screenshotcollage), und Bernsteinstern, der der warriorcats.de-Account gehört, den du als den deinen angegeben hast (siehe Bild 3 und 4). Dass auch der Account Bluttatze dir gehört, ist dadurch aufgefallen, dass du mit dem Account Schwarzsprenkel an Bluttatzes Stelle eine Nachricht an Le Leo beantwortet hast und diese Antwort kurz darauf wieder entfernt hast, mit der Begründung, 'vergessen zu haben, dass du nicht Bluttatze bist' (für Screenshot siehe hier), was für uns soviel bedeutet wie dass du vergessen hattest, dich vor dem Antworten mit dem richtigen Account anzumelden. Diese Ereignisse haben uns dazu gebracht, die Accounts Bluttatze und Schwarzsprenkel zu sperren, da du bereits vorher mit anderen Accounts gesperrt wurdest und sowohl Mehrfach-Identitäten als auch das Umgehen von Sperren hier nicht erlaubt sind. 09:02, 19. Jun. 2019 (UTC)